The Story of 4 Girls
by CloudStrife12345
Summary: There are 4 new Nobodies in the Organization, XIV, XV, XVI and XVII. They find love, and some adventure. But they come at different times. How does this change things? Rated T in case.Roxasxoc Axelxoc Demyxoc and small Zexionxoc a bit of Soraxoc at the endR/R please! First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

This starts a few minutes after a brown haired, brown-eyed girl was attacked by Heartless and got her heart ripped out.

She was unconscious in an alleyway when someone in a black cloak with their hood up walked up to her and picked her up.

"I still think Xemnas chose the wrong guy for this mission" he grumbled as he opened a portal and walked into it.

3 HOURS LATER

A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail was waking up in a white bed in her white room with white everything, save for the black cloaks. Her red eyes slowly opened and things appeared a bit fuzzy. When things cleared, she sat up to see a man with long silver hair and yellow eyes. He looked like he was waiting for her or something.

"Who are you?" the scared girl asked him "What do you want with me?"

"I am Xemnas, the Superior" Xemnas walked up to her "Don't worry, you're safe here"

"Wait, who am _I?" _the blonde girl asked.

"Do you remember your Somebody's name?"Xemnas asked.

"Huh? No…" she shook her head.

Xemnas waved his hand and the name 'Annie' appeared between them. The letters moved around and an 'x' was added.

"Your name is Ennaix" Xemnas said "Everybody's Controler"

'Everybody's Controler?' Ennaix thought 'It's cool, but what does it mean? Must be a nickname…'

"Come with me" Xemnas offered his hand to her "I have some people for you to meet"

"Ok…" Ennaix took his hand.

Once they were in the meeting room, Ennaix saw 12 people, some had their hoods up, some didn' were all looking at her, at least she liked the spotlight.

'I wonder if I should strike a pose' Ennaix thought.

"Everyone, this is Ennaix, Number XIV" Xemnas gestured his hand towards the new started whispering to each other.

"SILENCE!" Xemnas bellowed. Everyone was silent.

'This guy needs to lighten up a bit' Ennaix thought. She made bunny ears behind Xemnas' head. Luckily he didn't notice. The other members did though. They smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Xemnas crossed his arms "What's going on?"

"We're just happy to have a new member" a teen with silvery-blue hair said.

"And now I'm not the only girl here!" a girl with blonde hair and antennae said.

"Well then, Number IX, show her to her room" Xemnas ordered "You are all dismissed"

A sandy blonde haired guy with something like a mullet walked up to her. "Follow me" He walked out the door, Ennaix following him.

"Um, what's y-your name?" Ennaix asked.

"I'm Demyx" the Melodious Nocturne said "And what you did was _really_ funny"

"How was it funny?"

"No one's _ever_ done that to Xemnas before!"

"Uh, Demyx?" Ennaix said "What's everyone's name?"

"To make things easier for you, I'll just name the people whose faces you saw, ok?"Demyx said.

"Ok, what are they?"

"The emo guy with silvery-blue hair is Zexion" Demyx said "X-face is Saix, the red haired green-eyed guy is Axel, I'm Demyx, the only other girl is Larxene and the other small guy is Roxas"

"Is almost everyone here a guy?"

"Well, yes" Demyx scratched the back of his neck "But it won't be so bad for you, right? You're surrounded by guys!"

"It depends on how the guys are…"

"Well, I'm not so bad, am I?" Demyx said. She shook her head "Just stay away from Saix and Luxord"

"Who's Luxord? Why should I stay away from them?"

"I'll just say Saix has issues" Demyx rolled his eyes "Luxord makes people play cards with him and always wins and makes bets" Ennaix shuddered.

"This is your room" Demyx said when they stopped in front of a door. Ennaix read,

XIV

EVERYBODY'S CONTROLER

"I have another question, if you don't mind"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What does 'Everybody's Controler' mean?"

Demyx thought for a moment "Hmm…. I'm not sure"

"Well, I'm going to sleep" Ennaix yawned "See you tomorrow" She went in her room, closed the door, did the usual stuff you do before going to bed and went to sleep.


	2. Making Friends and Pulling Pranks

**Author's Note:**

**Not many people read this yet, and I have no reviews either. I'm doing this chapter right now to get some reviews and to make progress before I get more homework. For the people who read this little story (1****st**** fanfic), good for you! You got started on a good story! Let's start!**

It's been a week since Ennaix joined Organization XIII. She knows everything now and knows who everyone is. Her only _actual _friend was Demyx, who'd been very nice to her. But she's been there for a week and making progress, it's all good.

Ennaix was bored out of her wits, so she felt like going to the library. She hadn't gone there yet and wanted to see what it was like. She slowly opened one of the doors and slipped inside, not wanting to be noticed. It's not like she would be noticed anyway, she was the only one not in bed at 9:30p.m. Or was she?

Ennaix started walking around quietly "Man, this place is huge!" she whispered. Then she saw him. Zexion, sleeping on a couch with a book on the table beside him.

'He's kinda cute when he's asleep like that' she thought, smiling to herself as she walked over to him and bent down to see his peaceful face. 'I should probably leave him alone'

She stood up straight and headed toward the door. Then there was a sudden noise. Ennaix turned around to see Zexion behind her. She gasped.

"Ennaix" Zexion spoke softly "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing"

"I'm always here, I thought you knew that"

"I do know that, bookworm" Ennaix teased, giggling "I'm only here because I haven't been here before"

"'Bookworm'?" Zexion crossed his arms "What are you talking about?"

"If you read and read and read, you're a bookworm" Ennaix sat on the couch Zexion had slept on.

"Do I read that much?" Zexion sat beside her.

"Of course you do!" Ennaix hit him playfully on the back.

They laughed together.

"You know" Ennaiz turned to face Zexion, who now faced her "We _could_ be friends, right?"

"Sure, I don't mind" Zexion nodded.

"Great! I'm going to bed. You should, too" With that, she left the library with a smile on her face.

Little did they know that a certain blue-eyed Nobody was watching them and frowning "Why Zexion and not me?" they teleported back to their room, feeling betrayed.

AFTER BREAKFAST THE NEXT DAY

Ennaix was following Roxas to ask if he was okay. Roxas looked sad during breakfast and she was worried about him.

"Roxas?" Ennaix's voice stopped him.

"What is it?" Roxas turned around, pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ennaix reached out to touch his face. He pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine" Roxas said.

"Are you sure?" Ennaix asked "It looked like something was bothering you at breakfast"

"Well, something was… bothering me…" Roxas sighed "But it's not important to you…"

"C'mon…" Ennaix pleaded "I could help you!"

"Okay…" Roxas opened a portal and they went in.

Next thing they knew, they were in Roxas' room, sitting on the bed.

"So, Roxas" Ennaix faced him "What's up?"

"I saw you with Zexion last night…"

"You did _what?_" Ennaix's eyes went wide.

"I was spying on you!" Roxas confessed.

"Why would you do that?" Ennaix asked "I thought we were on good terms with each other"

"We are. We're friends, basically"

"So, me being with Zexion bothers you?"

"It bothers me and amazes me"

"Amazes you? How?"

"Zexion never talks to anybody and he's always in the library" Roxas explained "He never goes anywhere else, but maybe something in you got him talking to you. It's never happened before"

"And it bothers you because?"

"You were with him, that's why" Roxas looked down "I'm kind of… jealous of Zexion"

"There's nothing to be jealous of" Ennaix held his hand "Zexion and I were just talking"

Roxas was slightly angry that he was wearing gloves. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hide!" Roxas whispered to Ennaix "Someone could get the wrong idea!"

Ennaix nodded, let go of his hand and dove under the bed.

Roxas opened the door where Demyx and Axel were standing.

"You ready to prank Marluxia?" Axel grinned.

"Of course I am" Roxas nodded "Let's get to his garden before he gets there!"

"C'mon!" Demyx had made a portal and went into it, then Axel, then Roxas.

'Hmm… prank Marluxia…' Ennaix crawled out from under the bed and walked to the still-open portal 'Why not?' She walked in and the portal disappeared.

Ennaix landed on her feet behind Axel. He turned around.

"Ennaix? Hi" Axel waved.

"Want to join us?" Demyx asked "We're already done though, sorry"

"No big deal" Ennaix shrugged "The best part of a prank is to watch what happens"

"You are _so_ right!" Axel agreed.

"Marluxia's coming!" Orxas whispered from a big rosebush. Everyone else joined him.

Then: "MY FLOWERS!" *thud* "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

When Ennaix looked over their 'hiding bush', she felt a little sorry for Marluxia. Poor Marluxia's flowers had been painted brown and were drooping, as if they were dead. _Every single flower. _Then she saw him on his knees, staring. Now she really felt sorry for the Graceful Assassin.

A hand pushed her head down.

"Don't want to get caught now, do we?" Axel whispered in her ear.

"No" Ennaix whispered back "I just feel sorry for Marluxia"

"It happens after the first prank" Axel patted her shoulder "It happens"

Marluxia's nose twitched "it smells like paint… they were painted!"

"Uh-oh" Roxas muttered.

The boys teleported to their rooms, accidently leaving Ennaix behind.

'Oh, great' Ennaix thought 'Now I'm gonna die' She put her hands on her head and shut her eyes, sure that Marluxia would kill her. Footsteps were coming her way then stopped. 'Oh snap, it's all over' She heard a weapon being summoned.

"Please tell Roxas that I love him…" Ennaix said by accident "Oops"

She heard a low chuckle behind her and looked up, turning around. Marluxia was smiling.

"You've just done the impossible" Marluxia unsummoned his scythe "You _love_ Roxas"

"I said it by accident!" Ennaix stood up.

"Ah, so you do love Roxas…"

"Okay, okay, fine, I do" Ennaix confessed.

"And you told me to tell him?" Marluxia smirked "I'll do it right away if you want… or should I just tell him anyway?"

"Don't. You. Dare" Ennaix pointed and glared at him "Don't. Even. Try"

"Fine, have it your way" Marluxia shrugged "By the way, where are Axel, Demyx and Roxas?"

"Probably in their rooms or running for dear life" Ennaix said.

"Good to know" Marluxia walked away "Goodbye"

"See you later" Ennaix sighed as he closed the door.

'I kinda hate my non-existent life' Ennaix thought as she made a portal to Demyx's room, hoping he could cheer her up 'Now that Marluxoa, of all people, knows, he's gonna tell everyone. If that happens, I'll just lock myself in my room and have someone who cares got my meals for me. This sucks' she walked in the portal.


	3. Comfort From Your Friends

**Author's Note: **

**Still, nothing. I NEED SOMETHING TO GIVE ME THE URGE TO WRITE! **_**Please review!**_** I'm desperate now. 2 CHAPS IN 1 DAY!**

**I'm sorry I forgot to put up a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN A KH GAME! Just Ennaix.**

It's been 3 months since the accident with Marluxia.

Marluxia had told Axel and Demyx, that's it. Ennaix was glad he didn't tell Larxene or Xigbar. _That_ would be bad, but not as bad as Marluxia telling the Superior. Who knows what could've happened? Ennaix didn't want to touch that.

Right now, she was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering why she said it in the first place.

'Those kinds of things are normally said as someone's last words, right?' Ennaix thought 'I thought Marluxia was going to slice me in half and kill me, which makes sense. But I said everything else in my head. Why did I say I loved Roxas out loud? Grrr…..' She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…" Ennaix sighed as Axel and Demyx (no surprise) walked in and shut the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Axel asked.

"Marluxia only told us, no one else!" Demyx added "You don't have to worry about it! We're your friends! We won't make fun of you!"

"I know all that…" Ennaix said "But… what if Marluxia is telling someone right now? What if… everyone knows at this point?"

"Then kill Marluxia!" Axel grinned.

"It's against the rules to kill a higher-ranked member…" Ennaix continued staring at the ceiling "I'm Number XIV. I'm the lowest rank"

"If he did tell anyone else, I'll drown his plants in water as revenge!" Demyx sat beside her "Is that okay?"

"I still have my powers, Demyx!" Ennaix laughed "I can still control people!"

"We're Nobodies" Axel corrected "Not people"  
"Whatever" Ennaix waved it off and sat up.

"There's the Ennaix we know and love!" Demyx wrapped his arms around her and squeezed really hard.

"Demyx…" Ennaix gasped and tapped his back "Air… let… go!"

Demyx pulled away, laughing nervously "Sorry"

Ennaix waved her hand at him, panting.

"Hey, Ennaix" Axel called to her.

"Yeah, Axel?" Ennaix looked at him.

"We've heard rumors of a new member in the organization" Axel sat beside her "They're saying Roxas found her during a mission"

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah" Axel said "Saix and Luxord found another girl on a mission too"

"Wow" Ennaix laughed "Now Larxene really won't be lonely"

They all started laughing. Then a thought hit Axel.

"So, what do you think they're like?"

"No…" Ennaix gasped dramatically "This is impossible…"

"Could it be…" Demyx played along "That Axel wants to…"

"_Have a girlfriend?"_ Ennaix and Demyx exclaimed "No way!"

"Shut up" Axel snapped "I was just asking!"

"We were just kidding" Ennaix shrugged.

"Yeah" Demyx said "We know you don't want one"

"I hope they're nice" Ennaix said.

"I hope they're not like Saix" Demyx said.

"Yeah" Axel said "Or Larxene"

"And for a good reason" Demyx added.

"Larxene flirts, or tries to, with you all the time" Ennaix said "Aren't you glad I'm not like that?"

"Yes!" Axel nodded, smiling.

"And Larxenes bitchy like that" Ennaix added.

Then someone kicked the door open.

"EXCUSE ME!" Larxene shouted "DID YOU CALL ME-"

"No" Axel shook his head "We just called you pitchy. You sing horrible"

"Fine!" Larxene huffed "I'll work on it!" she stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

"Nice save Axel" Ennaix sighed of relief "I thought I would get electrocuted. All of us"

"That was my best save ever" Axel ruffled her hair.

"Wait" Demyx said "Did she say she would work on it?" Then screeching (singing?) was heard.


	4. XV and XVI

**Author's Note: I got a review!**

**Raziel104: thank you. You're awesome. I've always wondered what would happen if his plants died. Then the prank hit me. I was laughing myself when I read the chapter over.**

**Disclaimer: look at 3****rd**** chapter. If you didn't too bad. I own nothing anyway. Just Ennaix and the 2 mystery oc's**.

A girl with silver hair with black tips and a single bang covering her right eye and another girl with the same hair only pink were standing in the middle of 14 thrones, very nervous.

"Everyone" the Superior pointed to the silverette with green eyes "This is Naxdym, number XV" he pointed to the pinkette with purple eyes "Number XVI is Lochex"

One of the hooded members (all had their hoods up) was bouncing in their seat. The person sitting next to them whispered "Stop it, Larxene"

"Number XI, take Lochex to her room" Xemnas ordered Marluxia "Number VIII, take Naxdym to her room. You are dismissed"

Everyone except Larxene, Ennaix, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Lochex and Naxdym left.

"I guess we'll see you around" Roxas left.

"That was Roxas" Demyx said "I'm Demyx!"

"Hey, Demyx" Naxdym shook his hand, then Lochex.

"I'm Larxene" Larxene jumped up and down "We hardly ever get girls in the Organization! Bye! " She portaled out of the room.

"I'm Ennaix" Ennaix shook the girls' hands.

Ennaix and Demyx left after that.

"Let's get going!" Naxdym grabbed Axel's arm and dragged him out of the room.

A few seconds later, Marluxia just walked out of the room. He didn't want to do much. He wasn't in the mood for this for some reason.

Lochex was thinking instead of following him. 'How did that Larxene girl do that? All she did was hold out her hand and there was a purple-ish black swirly thing. A portal! I think I should try it myself'

Lochex held out her hand and waited 'Shoot. Maybe I have to think about where I want to go. Makes sense' She thought about going to her room with her eyes shut tight. She soon opened them and _bam! _ Portal appeared.

Lochex walked into it cautiously. When she walked out, she was outside of her door and very dizzy. She felt ready to puke, too.

She started to sway a little, holding her stomach, and nearly fell when someone caught her. _Not_ Marluxia, by the way. Xigbar. Lochex felt him carry her somewhere when she blacked out.

…

"Explain that again" Xemnas said.

"I found- what was her name? Lorax?- in front of her room swaying and looking dizzy" Xigbar explained "I had a good guess of why. She blacked out while I was about to put her on her bed. That's what happened"

"Was Marluxia nearby?"

"Uh… no"

Xemnas thought for a moment "Bring number XI to me"

Xigbar nodded and portaled out of the room. He ended up in some random hallway.

"Hey, Marluxia!" Xigbar shouted down the hall.

Marluxia stopped walking "What do you want?"

"The Superior wants to speak with you"

Marluxia didn't reply, he opened a portal and went in.

….

"Hey, isn't this Lochex's room?" Roxas asked as he, Ennaix, Axel and Demyx stopped in front of the wide-open door.

"It must be" Axel, who had already taken Naxdym to her room, said as he peered in "She's sleeping, I think"

"Who would sleep at a time like this?" Roxas said "I thought it was the afternoon"

"It is" Demyx said, looking in too.

Ennaix walked into Lochex's room. She gasped at what she saw.

There was vomit on the floor.

The guys didn't notice because they were looking at Lochex, looking worried. She was on the bed, her arms hanging over the side and looked dead.

"You guys" Ennaix shakily gestured for them to come in with her "You might wanna see this…"

The three boys cane in and stopped when Ennaix held out her left arm "Don't step in it"

"Step in what?" Demyx looked down.

"OH MY GOD!" Xigbar shouted right by Ennaix's ear.

"Xigbar?" Axel looked at him "What are _you_ doing here?"

Xigbar told them what happened and they looked pretty shocked.

"You're saying she might've used a portal?" Roxas asked for clarification "How?"

"Remember when she watched Larxene portal out of the meeting room?" Axel said "She must've thought she'd try it for herself!"

"But it makes no sense" Demyx thought out loud "Shouldn't Marluxia have tried to stop her?"

"Who knows what he does anymore?" Axel picked Lochex up "And who cares? Let's just take her to Vexen. He'll know what's up"

"But there's _still_ puke on the floor!" Ennaix pointed out "2 of us have to clean it up"

They stared at her. Xigbar was long gone.

"Fine" Ennaix sighed "I'll stay"

"So will I" Roxas told her "You can't do this alone, you know"

"We'll come back soon to tell you about her" Demyx said over his shoulder as he and Axel left.

"So…" Ennaix walked up to Roxas' face "How do you suggest we clean this up?"

"Uh…" Roxas was blushing madly "Can't you just, y-you know, dump it in the toilet?"

"I only control people, Roxas" Ennaix laughed before kissing him full on the lips, closing her eyes.

Roxas was shocked for a few seconds, then relaxed and put his hands on her waist. They kissed a little longer and broke apart, smiling. Somehow, the barf had disappeared.

"Y-you… loved me all along?" Roxas whispered.

"I know it's impossible for a Nobody to love" Ennaix put her hand on his cheek "But yes, I did. I still do. And I know you liked me for a few months since I became friends with Zexion. You were jealous I spent time with him"

Then there was a knock at the door "You done?"

"Yeah" Ennaix opened the door to see Axel, alone.

"Where's Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"He's with Lochex, waiting for her to wake up" Axel shook his head "He just won't leave her side"

"So, how did we do?" Ennaix asked.

"Great" Axel said "There's none left. And why is Roxas blushing?"

Yes, Roxas is still blushing. Ennaix and Roxas blinked.

"Ah… I see what's going on with you two" Axel chuckled "Together, aren't ya?"

"Uh… erm…" Roxas was speechless.

"Aw, isn't that cute…" Axel said "Whittle Roxas has a cute little girlfriend. You're so cute together!"

"Axel. Just stop" Ennaix blushed.

"Fine" Axel said "And before you ask, _no_ I _won't_ tell the whole organization"

"You better not" Ennaix laughed "Or I'll take control over you again"

"Don't remind me" Axel shuddered.

FLASHBACK *flash*

_Ennaix was following Axel around in the hallway. She knew how to get revenge on him from the time he stole her cookie._

_Axel was near Larxene's room. Ennaix held out her hand and Axel stopped and went into her room, where Larxene was. Ennaix peeked in to watch the magic happen._

"_Larxene!" Axel cried, all dramatic._

_Larxene stared at him in confusion "What?"_

"_I love you more than I love fire!"_

_Ennaix covered her ears. Larxene squealed and kissed him all over his face. Ennaix ran to the end of the hallway, laughing her head off and bumped into Zexion and Demyx._

"_What's so funny?" Zexion asked._

"_Axel… Larx-ene… h-her r-r-room… whew!" Ennaix calmed down a bit 'Come. I'll show you!"_

_She dragged them to Larxene's room, laughing. When she stopped and they looked in, they laughed just as hard as she was. Axel had pink lipstick marks on his face, and since Ennaix lost control over him, tried pushing Larxene away, which was failing miserably._

"_This is the best thing I've seen all day!" Demyx said._

END FLASHBACK *flash*

"Do you think we should check on Lochex?" Roxas said.

"Sure" Ennaix said "And I think Marluxia got the lecture of his life for leaving a new member behind and disobeying orders"

Axel made a portal and they all stepped through, hoping Lochex was ok.


	5. New Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

**I got 2 reviews! Yay! Thanks everybody who read this story, I appreciate it. This story has only 12 chaps, so this should be done in a few weeks, maybe. The end of school is coming fast and I might get some free time. I'll update when I can!**

Once Ennaix, Roxas and Axel got to Lochex, she was wide awake and talking to Demyx.

"Hey" Ennaix tapped Lochex's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Ennaix, Roxas and Axel" Lochex turned around and waved. They waved back "How're you doing?"

"We're doing great" Roxas said "But what about you?"

"Just perfect" Lochex said "That Vexen guy said I should stay away from portals for a few days and that I'm all better now"

The three who just came in noticed that she was shy and had a quiet voice. It was hard for her to say what she was about to say.

"Demyx says that you three are really nice people" Lochex put her hands behind her back and looked down "Do you want to be friends?"

"Of course we do, Lochex" Roxas smiled.

"BFFLS!" Ennaix and Axel smiled too.

"Huh?" Lochex looked up at Axel.

"It stands for 'Best Friends For Life'" Axel said.

"Really?" Lochex hugged them at the same time "Thank you so much!"

"Hey!" Demyx cried "What am I? Invisible?"

"No! Of course not!" Lochex hugged him after letting go of the others.

"I wonder what Naxdym's doing?" Axel wondered aloud.

….

Naxdym was with Larxene talking in the hall.

"Was it really _that_ lonely?" Naxdym asked.

"Of course it was!" Larxene said "I was the only girl until Ennaix came. Now it's you and Lochex too. We just need 8 more girls and we'll be even with the guys"

"Yeah, were only 4 warriors with the lazy bums" Naxdym laughed and so did Larxene.

"Demyx is the laziest" they laughed harder. Soon, there were tears in their eyes and they rolled on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" a voice above them said.

Naxdym immediately stopped rolling and laughing and looked up. 'I'm dead. _So_ dead'. The Freeshooter was standing above her. Larxene didn't notice him there.

"That was _hilarious_!" Larxene shouted.

"Oh, we were just saying Demyx is really lazy" Naxdym grinned and laughed a bit.

That shot Xigbar down (like the pun? No? Fine…). He fell over, laughing as hard as the girls were right now. After about 20 minutes, everyone but Xaldin, Lexaeus and Xemnas were laughing on the floor with them, Demyx too. Even Zexion and Saix were laughing.

Speaking of Xemnas…

He found the laughing members. Everyone but Axel noticed. Axel was still laughing.

You can guess what happened next….

"AXEL!"


	6. Apology and Time with Axel

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short…. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry. This one's short too, and so is the next one, never mind, the rest are kinda short too. Forgive me.**

Naxdym was running through the halls, looking for Axel. Then she saw her BFFs, Larxene, Ennaix and Lochex. Demyx and Roxas were on a mission, so Ennaix and Lochex decided to 'hang out' with Larxene for a bit.

Naxdym stopped in front of them "Hey, guys, have you seen Axel?"

"He's in his room" Ennaix said.

"You aren't going to steal _my_ Axel, are you?" Larxene demanded.

"Gotta go, see ya later, bye!" Naxdym said quickly and ran in the direction of his room. She made a portal and ran into it. Once she got on the other side, she knocked on Axel's door. Axel opened it.

"Oh, hey Nax" Axel let her in and closed the door "What's up?"

Naxdym hesitated for a moment "I wanted to apologize"

"Apologize?" Axel was stunned "For what?"

"Remember when Xemnas blamed you for that laughing thing and how some of us were late for missions that day 'because of you'?" Naxdym reminded him shyly "Well, it was ym fault. I started it. I didn't say anything because I thought Xemnas would punish us all or yell at us. I'm really sorry"

There was a long silence.

"Don't worry about it' Axel shook his head "Tell you what, I have a place I want you to see. Wanna come?" He held out his hand to her.

"Sure" Naxdym nodded and took his hand.

Axel created a portal and they stepped inside. They stepped out into Twilight Town at the top of the clock tower. Axel sat on the edge.

'I guess he wants to be alone with me' Naxdym thought as she sat beside him, watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful…" Naxdym said.

"That's why I took you here" Axel laughed and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"That's the only reason?" Naxdym teased.

"Well… you're new here" Axel said.

"So is Lochex" Naxdym pointed out "Why not her?"

"She hangs out with Demyx most of the time" Axel countered, shrugging.

"Yeah, I wonder why…" Naxdym trailed off "What do you think?"

"Maybe… she likes him!" Axel grinned.

"I always thought it was a brotherly love, but I guess not" Naxdym said "It makes sense. She could like him"

"I think 'could' is 'does'" Axel said.

"Who does Ennaix like?" Naxdym asked.

"No one" Axel said simply "She's with Roxas, so she loves him instead of 'likes' him"

"And Larxene?" Naxdym grinned.

"Me…" Axel said.

'So _that's_ what she meant when she said 'my Axel'!' Naxdymm thought triumphantly.

"That's sad" Naxdym shook her head "The one that likes you is a sadist"

"I know…" Axel sighed.

"At least the other one isn't a sadist" Naxdym muttered.

"What was that?" Axel looked at her.

"What?" Naxdym looked back at him.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing" Naxdym's face heated up.

Axel didn't buy it "Come on..."

Naxdym gave up "Oh, fine I said 'At least the other one isn't a sadist'"

Axel thought about it for a moment then it hit him "You"

Naxdym sighed and nodded. Axel put a hand on her cheek.

"I feel the same way" Axel gently kissed her. He soon pulled away. Naxdym pecked his cheek.

"Maybe we should head back…" Naxdym said "The others could be worried about us"

"Fine" Axel looked to his right "It must be late anyway"

Naxdym made the portal and they walked through.


	7. Another Member

**Author's Note:**

**Hey again! I'm using the little free time I have to write this chap, and now I'm wasting it by doing and author's note. *facepalm* oh well. Onto the story!**

A pitch black haired Nobody was lying in her bed. Her eyelids opened to reveal deep violet, nearly-black orbs.

"So, you're awake" Xemnas said "I am Xemnas, the Superior"

"Now I know who you are" the girl said "But who am I?"

Xemnas held out his hand and 'Alisa' appeared. The letters switched around and 'Salixa' came up.

"You are Salixa, the Venomous Warrior"

….

HOURS BEFORE

All the members were in the meeting room. They've been waiting for an hour and a half and they were getting impatient.

"How much longer?" Larxene whined.

"Who knows at this point" Luxord shrugged, shuffling a deck of cards.

Another hour passed and Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Roxas and the girls had fallen asleep. The only thing keeping the others awake was wondering why Lochex kept mutering about clowns and stirring every once and a while. Then Xemnas _finally_ came into the room with a girl beside him. The loud boom of the door closing woke the sleeping members.

"Members of Organization XIII" Xemnas bellowed "This is Number XVII. Her name is Salixa"

Salixa looked around and saw many faces. Everyone's hoods were down. One of the faces caught her eye, the face of a blue-haired teen. He looked at her and they stared at each other for a minute or two. When Salixa snapped out of it, the other members were gone. It was just her and Zexion, who was on front of her. She gasped.

"Don't worry" Zexion said "I'm just taking you to your room"

"Oh, ok" Salixa nodded an followed him out the door.

After 15 minutes of Zexion talking about the Organization's plans and members, Salixa decided to ask him a question.

"What are your name and title?" Salixa asked "What's your element?"

"I'm Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer" Zexion said 'My element is Illusion"

"That's really cool" Salixa grinned "What about everyone else's name and title?"

"This will be long, so brace yourself" Zexion took a deep breath "Xemnas is the Superior of InBetween, Xigbar is the Freeshooter, Xaldin is the Whirlwind Lancer, Vexen is the Chilly Academic, Leaxaeus id the Silent Hero,Saix is the Luna Diviner, Axel is the Flurry of the Dancing flames, Demyx is the Melodious Nocturne, Luxord is the Gambler of Fate, Marluxia is the Graceful Assassin, Larxene is the Savage Nymph, Roxas is the Key of Destiny, Ennaix is Everybody's Controler, Naxdym is the Uncatchable Ninja and Lochex is the Glass-Shattering Whisper" he was a bit out of breath.

"What about everyone's element?" Salixa asked.

"This will be long too" Zexion took another deep breath "Xemnas' is nothingness, Xigbar's is Space, Xaldin's is wind, Vexen's is ice, Leaxaeus' is earth, Saix's is the moon, Axel's is fire, Demyx's is water, Luxord's is Time, Marluxia's is flowers, Larxene's is electricity, Roxas' is light, Ennaix's is possession, Naxdym's is duplication and Lochex's is sound"

"Wow, you know a lot about the Organization" Salixa complimented.

"I _have_ been around them all my life…"

They stopped in front of her room. Zexion read what was on her door.

"'Venomous Warrior'" Zexion mused.

"You like it too?" Salixa said "My element is poison, by the way. You can see it in the title. Venomous=poisonous. See you at breakfast!" She went in her room to sleep. It was 4:00 a.m. after all.


	8. Revenge Prank

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I just want to tell you that there's a lot of humor in this chap. Enjoy!**

"Hey, Axel!" Salixa pounded on his door like a kidnapped girl in a cold room "Open up!"

Axel threw open the door "What is it?"

"Remember when Saix sent you on that long mission with Larxene?"

"Don't remind me" Axel groaned "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've decided to help you out a little" Salixa gave a sly grin as she went in his room.

"How are you going to help me?" Axel closed the door and turned to her.

"I have a revenge plan" Salixa sat on his bed "You might have to sit down for this. So, we're going to need Roxas and Demyx…"

THAT NIGHT

"Roxas, you stand guard while Demyx, Axel and I look for the motion detector" Salixa instructed "Do the same when we get the spray paint, ok?"

"Sure" Roxas replied "Just make sure you don't take too long, or we'll run out of time to do what we have to do"

"Don't worry about it" Salixa put a hand on his shoulder "You two" She turned her head to Demyx and Axel "Stay quiet for the whole thing"

Salixa, Demyx and Axel went into Vexen's lab, closing the door behind them. Then there was a loud beeping noise and a panicked shout.

"Demyx!" Salixa slapped her hand over his mouth a Axel took the motion detector and stopped the beeping "I told you to stay quiet!"

Demyx gave her the 'I'm sorry' look. Salixa sighed and patted his shoulder "Don't do that again, Dem" she removed her hand.

"We better hurry up" Axel reminded them "Someone could wake up from Demyx of the beeping"

They ran out of the room, got long-range spray paint and walked up to a random wall.

"Spary whatever you want" Salixa tossed 2 spray paint cans to each of them "Make it big"

"This'll be fun!" Axel said "This is a great revenge plan you came up with, Salixa"

THE NEXT MORNING

All the members except for Saix and Xemnas were in the kitchen talking and laughing about what they saw on the wall in front of the kitchen. The words 'SAIX 3 XEMNAS' with a bunch of hearts in red, black and purple were on the wall. The pranksters were proud of their work. _For now._

When they finished their breakfast, a very angry, almost-in-berserk-mode Saix stood in front of them.

"_What_ is the _meaning_ of_ this_?" Saix pointed to the graffiti behind him.

"Meep…" Salixa backed away from Saix when her back hit the wall.

"RUN!" Roxas grabbed Salixa's wrist and sprinted for their lives, Axel and Demyx following.

"This is the worst revenge plan you came up with, Salixa!" Axel shouted, checking for Saix.

"It's my first time!" Salixa shouted back.

Then they noticed Demyx was no longer there.

"Demyx?" Salixa looked back to see Saix pull on her legs. Her wrist came out of Roxas' grip as she fell. Saix picked her up and began to walk to Xemnas' office.

"Let go of me, Elf Man!" Salixa shouted "Rape! Rape! Rape!"

"Saix" a monotone voice said and his eyes glowed.

Saix dropped Salixa and fell to his knees.

Salixa sat up and saw 4 cloaked figures. One had her hand out towards Saix. 2 of them pinned Saix to the floor while another made deafening dog bark noises that only Saix could hear. Then he was unconscious.

"Quickly!" one of them helped her up, their hood falling off to reveal Naxdym "Before he wakes up!"

They all sprinted off and ran into Roxas.

"Roxas!" Salixa exclaimed "Where's Axel? And what happened to Demyx?"

"Axel's coming, he's just tired" Roxas explained "I don't know about Demyx"

"That's a lie!" Lochex's hood fell off when she rushed over to Roxas and shook him "You _have_ to know where he is!"

"_I don't know_ where he is!" Roxas shouted.

"Calm yourself" Larxene threw her head back, hood coming off, facepalming.

"You're shaking the life out of him" Salixa gently took Roxas away from Lochex.

"You guys!" Axel ran up to them "I was eavesdropping outside of Xemnas' office and _Demyx is in there!"_

"WHAT?" Everyone else shouted.

"What were they talking about?" Ennaix took off her hood "Will Demyx be okay?"

"Xemnas was yelling at him to tell him who else was helping him with the spray paint. Lucky for us, Demyx isn't talking" Axel explained "I don't think he'll be okay if we don't fess up. I think we should go"

"Axel's right" Salixa made a portal "Come on, Roxas"

"Can we come?" Larxene asked.

"No!" Axel shouted running into the portal.

'This will be ugly' Salixa thought as she and Roxas ran into the portal.

**Review Responses:**

**Sweet Cynthia: yes, Roxas got a girlfriend. I think he totally deserves one. And I updated fast. Yay!**

**Yumehop: thx**

**The next chappie is INCREDIBLY SHORT! It might not even be 100 of 200 words. Sorry about that.**


	9. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

**Like I said before, this chap's short. Too short. only 270 words.**

Salixa, Axel and Roxas walked in on a trembling Demyx and Xemnas saying somethingabout turning Demyx into a Dusk.

"_Answer me!"_ Xemnas bellowed.

"Xemnas" Salixa stepped in front of Demyx with her arms out beside her, acting like a Nobody shield "We helped him. It was my idea, I dragged the guys into it. It's my fault. Punish me now"

Xemnas thought for a moment "How about getting turned into a Dusk?"

"Don't ask. Just do it!"

"Do you have _any idea_ what you're _asking_ for?" Axel whispered in her ear as Xemnas did his evil grin. Demyx and Roxas were too shocked to do anything.

"Okay, then" Xemnas almost did it when…

Someone kicked the door open._ Not_ Larxene.

"Do _not_ turn her into a Dusk" Zexion glared at Xemnas. Zexion. Wow. They looked at him.

"Fine, then. You four are on kitchen duty for a month" Xemnas said grudgingly "Go"

They all left Xemnas' office. When Demyx, Axel and Roxas weren't looking, Salixa pulled Zexion down another hall.

"You saved my life" Salixa said "Why?"

"…Because…" Zexion blushed and looked away.

"Hey, I won't force it out of you" Salixa smiled "So don't crack under pressure, okay? You can tell me later" she walked off.

'Ugh, you're so stupid Zexion!' Zexion thought 'Why didn't I take the chance?'

'That was close, I almost died, but why did Zexion save me?' Salixa thought 'Hang on. Zexion. Was. Blushing. Could he-? Wait, no. He was just embarrassed, that's all. He doesn't like me in that sense'


	10. They're gone

**Author's Note:**

**This is the turning point for the story. EVERYTHING changes starting with this chapter. And I messed with the timelines. Yay for messing up timelines!**

4 MONTHS LATER

"Salixa! Salixa!" Demyx whispered in her ear as he shook her "_Please_ wake up!"

Salixa slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What is it? What's going on, Dem?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Roxas" Demyx helped her to her feet "He's… he's gone!"

Salixa fell back, Demyx catching her "What?"

'Roxas… gone?' Salixa thought 'How could he? He told me about wanting to find his Somebody, but leaving us all? How will Ennaix take this? They were together! What about Axel? They've been the bestest BFFs for a long, long time. This is really bad. I miss him already'

Then she was pulled up against Demyx's chest, her head resting there for a while.

"Oh my gosh" Salixa whispered "This is bad"

"He went to find his Somebody-" Demyx started.

"So he might never come back…" Salixa pressed her hands to his chest and lifted her head "Oh Demyx, what do we do about this?"

"I… don't know" Demyx shook his head.

"Don't tell Ennaix, Axel or Naxdym" Salixa saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Why not?" Demyx asked.

"Ennaix would go into depression" Salixa said "Axel would go after him and Naxdym would tell him and go with him when he leaves"

"Don't worry" Demyx said triumphantly "I only told you and Lochex. She didn't have time to tell anyone because she's on a mission with Zexion. I told her not to tell"

"You're so awesome and smart" Salixa laughed.

"Tell that to the rest of the organization" Demyx pouted "They call me lazy, weak and useless. You can't convince them"

"Awww, Demyx" Salixa pulled away from him "You need to leave. I have to change"

"Ok, sure" Demyx waved and left.

Salixa closed the door and got changed '_How will Axel take this?'_ the thought haunted her.

….

As the days went by, Salixa stopped hanging out with the girls and spent most of her time looking out the window thinking about Roxas or with Demyx and sometimes Lochex.

Soon, Axel and Naxdym found out about Roxas and left without anyone knowing. After w week after they found out, Demyx and Salixa started visiting the Proof of Existence. So far, Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Zexion, and Xaldin were dead.

That was where they were now, watching Naxdym's light flash: red, blue, red, blue, red, blue and stayed at red.

"Nax! No!" Salixa gasped.

"Axel!" Demyx pointed to Axel's red light.

After a few hours, Lochex and Xigbar died.

"LOCHEX! NOOOOO!" Demyx dropped to his knees "WHY?"

"It's ok, Dem" Salixa crouched beside him "I'm still here"

Just as she said that, Ennaix and Luxord were down.

"Sora's on a killing streak" Salixa said.

**Author's Note:**

**Raise your hand if you got sad when the girls died.**


	11. The End of the Organizaiton

**Author's Note:**

**I have to say that this might be the saddest thing I've ever written in my life. **

**Tip: listen 2 rainymood and aqua's theme at the same time while reading. Makes it sadder. Enjoy!**

Sooner than Salixa had wanted, Demyx, sweet innocent Demyx, was wiped out of existence. Saix had to comfort her until he died too. Now she was stick with back-to-back missions all the time. Then the time came. Oh no.

"Number XVII" Xemnas said "Would you like to battle Sora with me?"

Tough question.

"Yes, Superior" Salixa nodded after much thinking.

Xemnas created a portal and they stepped through. Sora stood before them, Keyblade in hand. Riku was there too. Xemnas gave them the long speech, got the darkness beaten out of him and disappeared. Then the Dusks got beaten.

Sora and Riku never noticed Salixa standing there the whole time (derp). She walked up to Sora and a winded Riku, very sad.

"What?" Riku looked up "How'd you survive?"

"It doesn't matter…" Salixa said quietly.

"She's right" Sora said "Let's leave her alone"

"Leave her alone?" Riku demanded "She's the last Organization member standing! We could finish this once and for all! Let's just finish her!"

"No, Riku' Sora shook his head "Can't you see? She's sad and alone. I don't think she wants to hurt us. She looks harmless to me"

"She only _looks_ harmless!" Riku countered.

"Would you just _STOP!"_ Salixa shouted, dropping to her knees and clutching her head. The boys looked at her, shocked.

"I've gone through enough in life!" Salixa started crying "I've lost all my friends and I don't have _anyone! Don't kill me!_ I don't_ want_ to die with no one to remember me!"

Sora wasn't good with crying girls, so he sat beside her and managed to calm her down a bit.

"Who were your friends?" Sora asked quietly.

"Larxene, Ennaix, Naxdym, Lochex, Axel, Zexion and Demyx…" Salixa whispered.

"Hey, what about me?" a happy voice said. They looked up.

Roxas was on all fours, smiling at them.

"Roxas!" Salixa grinned "Is that really you?"

"Yes, yes it is" Roxas put a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, Roxas" Sora smiled and waved.

"Hey, Sora" Roxas smiled at him "Listen, I need you to do me a favor"

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Take her to Destiny Islands with you" Roxas told him "She's all I've got. Also, find her Somebody's body. She should look like her. She'll become whole and have all her feelings back"

"Sure" Sora nodded "We'll look every day"

"Okay" Roxas turned to Salixa "Be good, Salixa" he disappeared.

"Salixa" Sora said as she looked at him "You have a really pretty name"

"Thanks, Sora" Salixa giggled.

"We better get going" Riku caught their attention "Don't wanna keep Kairi waiting"

Soon they were falling through the sky. Then they crashed into the water. Once they were on the shore, Mickey, Donald and Goofy raced to Sora and Riku.

Salixa walked up to Kairi.

"Stop!" Kairi glared at her "You're with that red-haired creep, aren't you?" Kairi didn't let her answer. She slapped her.

"Whoa, Kairi!" Sora ran up to the girls "You've got it all wrong! She won't do anything bad! She's the last organization member! She has no reason to hurt us!"

"Don't be so sure about that" Kairi gave Salixa one last slap before walking away.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Salixa's eyes welled up with tears as she touched the red handprint on her cheek gingerly.

"No, she doesn't" Sora put his hand on top of hers "She just doesn't know you yet. You seem pretty nice to me. Can I ask you something?"

Salixa nodded.

"How can you cry?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?" Salixa was confused.

"You need a heart to cry. Crying shows sadness" Sora explained "You're a Nobody. You don't have a heart, so you can't cry"

"My Somebody had an extremely strong heart" Salixa explained "When the Heartless attacked her in a forest here, they only managed to get a big part of her heart out. I have enough left to let me feel sadness, protectiveness, guilt, sympathy and a bit of happiness. I'm a Special Nobody. That's why Roxas said I'd get _all_ my feeling back"

This was a lot for Sora to take in. He never knew a Nobody could still have some heart within them.


	12. Fused

**Author's Note:**

**This is the last chappie of my first fanfic! *tears* even if it took me only a week to write it, I enjoyed typing away at my laptop. I'm going to do a story that follows this one soon, so I'm not done with fanfiction yet! Not right now, not today, never! ONTO THE STORY!**

They've been searching for a few days. Nothing. Weeks. Nada. Months. Zero. Just Salixa and Sora.

"How long has it been?" Sora whined.

"Only 3 months" Salixa said cheerily.

"How are you so happy?" Sora asked "You almost gave up a week ago. You on chocolate?"

"Nope" Salixa walked backwards, facing him "I'm just happy because I think today's the day"

"That's what you said the day after the day you wanted to give up up until now" Sora pointed out.

"C'mon, Sora" Salixa pouted "Just believe me" she grabbed his wrist and ran.

"Salixa! Look!" Sora shouted.

She tripped and feel after his outburst.

"What is it, Sora?" Salixa asked as they got up.

Sora pointed ahead of them. Lying in the middle of the forest, was a black haired girl who looked almost identical to Salixa.

"Alisa!" Salixa took Sora's hand "Come on! That's my Somebody! I'm going to be whole!" They stopped in front of Alisa.

"Wait!" Sora grabbed her shoulder.

"What?" Salixa turned around.

"I know you wanna be whole, but you won't be your own person" Sora hugged her "I'll miss you"

"Aw, me too" Salixa hugged back "I have enough heart to have memories. Since I'll remember you, Alisa will know you and have my memories too. She'll even know about the Organization"

"How do you know all this?" Sora asked.

"We're smart like that" Salixa grinned and laughed.

Sora let go of her "She's almost as pretty as you"

"You think I'm pretty?" Salixa smiled.

"…Uh, well, um…" Sora stuttered.

"Aw, thanks" Salixa laughed "What'll happen when I tell Kairi?" She said mockingly.

"You would be whole!" Sora shot back.

"Alisa will tell her then!" Salixa countered.

"I take it back then!" Sora shouted.

"Oh no, Tears of sadness" Salixa said sarcastically "You regret calling me pretty"

"Oh, ha, ha" Sora was just as sarcastic.

"Ha, ha, ha" Salixa grinned.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" Sora grinned back.

"Ha, infinity beyond" Salixa added in "And beyond infinity beyond"

Sora couldn't think of anything "Fine, you win"

Salixa held her arms out wide "Goodbye, Sora" she faded into golden light. Sora sighed in sadness.

He knew this would happen someday. But he didn't notice someone in front of him.

"Hi, Sora" Sora looked at her. "Alisa?" Sora said "You sound like someone I know"

"Who is that someone?" Alisa smiled/

"You"


End file.
